Friends With Benefits
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: It all starts with a little prank that changes everything forever. ProwlxBumblebee
1. The Prank

Prowl walked down the hallway, when he came to the end of the hallway he was met by Bumblebee, who was crouching and peering around the corner. For a moment the cyberninja thought Bumblebee didn't notice him but when the yellow mech held his arm out, stopping Prowl form going around the corner, he was proven wrong.

"Stay down and be quiet." Bumblebee told him as he pulled the cyberninja down to where he was crouching.

"What are you doing?" Prowl asked, Bumblebee had a devious smirk on his face.

"I'm pulling a prak on Sari." The yellow mech whispered. When Prowl sighed in disappointment he looked over at him.

"Would you rather I pull a prank on you?" He asked teasingly. When Prowl shook his head Bumblebee laughed, the cyberninja could've sworn he saw the yellow mech blush slightly.

"Quick, hide, Sari's coming." Bumblebee said as he saw Sari coming down the hallway, the two quickly hid around the corner. Prowl felt a bit bad for the techno-organic, being the victim of one of Bumblebee's pranks. When Sari's shrill scream was heard Bumblebee came out from behind the corner, laughing, Prowl followed too, his curiousity getting the best of him. He looked in both shock and humor at Sari who was now covered in glitter.

"Bumblebee it's going to take days to get this out of my hair!" Sari told the laughing mech, she then looked over at Prowl.

"You were in on this too?" She asked angrily. Prowl looked at Bumblebee, hoping he could set things straight and tell Sari he wasn't involved, but Bumblebee was too busy laughing so Prowl spoke up.

"I-I didn't help, I just-" Prowl started but was cut off when Optimus came in.

"What happened? Who did this?" Optimus asked, Prowl and Sari both looked back to where Bumblebee was to find he had left, Prowl sighed.

"We're going to have to clean this up, aren't we?" Prowl asked, Optimus just nodded his head and walked away.

"I'll go get some brooms" Prowl groaned. When he came back he gave a broom to Sari and started to sweep with his own broom.

"You do know you're helping me prank Bee, right?" Sari asked, instantly sparking anger in Prowl.

"What? I don't want to get involved in your stupid prank war!" Prowl told her, the red headed techon organic stopped sweeping and looked at Prowl.

"You got invovled when you helped Bumblebee! And anyway, don't you want to pay him back for all the times he pranked you?" Sari asked. Prowl had to admit, the techno-organic had a way to make someone change their mind.

"...Fine..." Prowl muttered as he went back to sweeping. The two then conversed about how they would go about this.

To tell the truth the further Sari talked about the plan to prank Bumblebee, the more Prowl started to feel bad about it, and now he had to set the whole thing in motion. Prowl had just set a bucket of water on Bumblebee's door and then looked around at what him and Sari had done. The first part of the prank was for Bumblebee to open the door and have the bucket of water on him, then hoping that he would slip he would trip over a string that would release a bag of feathers on the yellow mech. The more Prowl thought about this, the worse of a feeling he got, the cyberninja didn't know how he could stoop any lower. Prowl shook his head and started to walk down the hallway, Sari had gone to get a camera, and Prowl truthfully didn't want to be around when the prank happened.

Prowl's optics widened when he heard the door behind him open, he turned around just in time to see the water fall on Bumblebee. The yellow mech then slid on the floor and fell on his aft, Prowl felt a little better when he realized Bumblebee hadn't tripped over the string and set off the other part of the prank.

"What the hell?" Bumblebee asked rubbing the back of his helm. Prowl started to walk towards Bumblebee, luckily the yellow mech hadn't put 2 and 2 together and realize Prowl was partially to blame for this.

"You ok?" Prowl asked extending a servo to Bumblebee, the cyberninja didn't notice the yellow mech blushing when he took his hand.

"Yeah I'm fi-" Bumblebee started but was cut of when Prowl slipped and almost fell, and what happened next shocked both of them. When Prowl was getting up his lips met with Bumblebee's, causing both mech's to freeze in place. The cyberninja's optics widened when he realized something, something he hadn't realized until now. The feeling he was having for Bumblebee wasn't friendship, it was something more. He now saw Bumblebee in a different light than before. Lust took over Prowl, he wrapped his arms around the yellow mechs waist, pulling him further into the kiss. At first Bumblebee was a bit shocked but he soon melted into it. When they heard Sari coming they both seperated.

"Hey did the prank work?" Sari asked coming in the hallway.

"What's going on?" She asked, Bumblebee backed away from Prowl. The cyberninja's spark dropped as he remembered how this all happened in the first place. The prank.

"What did you say?" Bumblebee asked the techno-organic, he turned back to Prowl who looked away, not wanting to see Bumblebee upset. The yellow mech then noticed the string and looked up to see the bag of feathers.

"It was all... a prank?" Bumblebee asked searching the cyberninja's faceplate.

"N-no, I mean, not all of it! I-" Prowl started but was cut off when Bumblebee raised his servo. He was about to slap Prowl in the face but then just put his servo down in defeat.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low as to... I thought you... I really just... I thought you cared..." Bumblebee said, the last part came out as a whisper so only Prowl could hear. Prowl was wrong, he could stoop lower, and now he did. He shouldn't have been a part of this prank, he just wish he found out about his feelings for Bumblebee earlier.

"Bee I-" Prowl was about to say but then Bumblebee just walked back into the room ignoring the other mech.

"Did I miss something?" Sari asked, there was no answer, Prowl was too busy trying to figure out what to do. He went over to Bumblebee's room and tried to open the door.

"It's locked." He said, more to himself than to Sari. Prowl had no clue how he was going to fix things with Bumblebee, all he knew was that he didn't want to be friends with the yellow mech, he wanted to be something more.


	2. The Beginning

Bumblebee layed down on his bed, he faceplate in his pillow. He still couldn't believe it was all a prank. Prowl being there, the kiss, all just one planned thing to screw with his mind. Yes, he knew there was going to be a prank for revenge, but he didn't think it would hurt him this bad, and he definitly didn't think Sari would get Prowl, of all people, to help her. Everything that had happened made the feelings that Bumblebee had been trying to repress for 'primus knows how long' to grow stronger and stronger till he couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I love Prowl..." Bumblebee whispered to himself in disbelief, he had to admit it once and for all, but the words still sounded foreign to him. Bumblebee jumped when he heard a knock on the door, he didn't expect anyone to come and try to talk to him since people usually don't.

"Bee, I need to talk to you... Can you open the door?" Bumblebee recognized the voice as Prowl's. The yellow mech sighed, he didn't want to talk to Prowl. Bumblebee knew Prowl wasn't going to leave when he knocked again. The yellow mech sighed as he got up from his bed and walked towards the door. When he opened the door Prowl walked in, a sad and worried expression on his face.

"What?" Bumblebee asked as he walked back over to his bed and lied down.

"Are you ok?" Prowl asked as he walked over to the side of the bed.

"I'm fine." Bumblebee told the older mech as he turned away to face the wall.

"Bee, that's a lie." Prowl said, he grabbed Bumblebee's faceplate and made the yellow mech face him.

"You have this all wrong. Yes I did help Sari with the prank, but the kiss... That was an accident, I never planned for that to happen." Prowl told him, Bumblebee searched the older mech's face.

"Then why did you keep kissing me?" Bumblebee asked, he didn't think Prowl liked him back at all so all of this made no sense.

"I-It felt right... I don't know... I'm not going to lie, ever since we did kiss... I wanted to do it more." Prowl said not looking Bumblebee in the eyes.

"Then do it." Prowl looked at Bumblebee in shock, the yellow mech blushed a little in embarrasement.

"I mean, if you want to..." Bumblebee said, instantly Prowl grabbed the yellow mech and pulled him into a kiss.

"W-Where does this leave us?" Bumblebee asked shakily after the two seperated from the kiss.

"I don't know... I mean we're friends and all..." Prowl started, searching his thoughts for an answer.

"But if we're going to keep doing this we're a little more than friends..." Bumblebee said, not looking at Prowl. He didn't want to admit that he wanted to be his mech friend, that he wanted to be in Prowl's arms forever, little did he know Prowl wanted the same thing.

"So, we're going to be like friends with benefits?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah. Unless you want to be something else?" Bumblebee asked, slightly hinting what he wanted.

"So, no matter what, we'll stay friends?" Prowl asked, purpously avoiding Bumblebee's question. The cyberninja really wanted to be more than friends with benefits, but he thought Bumblebee wouldn't be interested, hence why he didn't bring it up.

"Of course we'll still stay friends." Bumblebee said, though the yellow mech wasn't exactly getting Prowl as a mech friend he still would take what he could get from this whole friends with benefits thing, who knows it could maybe end with them becoming a couple. After Bumblebee said this Prowl started to kiss him, the cyberninja practically pinned the yellow mech down to the bed as he got on top of him. The two started to make out and that's where it all started, the first time either of them had interfaced.


	3. The Agreement

Prowl woke up to find himself somewhere he was rarely ever in. Bumblebee's room. The ninja bot didn't remember what he was doing in there until he noticed the bot laying right next to him in the berth.

"Bumbllebee?" Prowl asked, more to himself, as the yellow mech started to stir next to him.

"Huh-" Bumblebee started lazily as he opened his optics. He quickly shot up from where he was laying, Prowl guessed the yellow mech just realized what must have happened last night. The two interfaced.

_'Maybe I let things get a little out of hand... I just... I couldn't control myself...'_ This scared Prowl, not only the fact that the two interfaced, but that he couldn't help it. Something about the yellow mini-bot was irresitible.

"W-we... We interfaced last night..." Bumblebee stated a little shaken, Prowl was starting to get a bad feeling about this whole friends with benefits thing.

"Yeah..." The cyberninja said looking away from Bumblebee. The yellow mech took a deep breath then sighed.

"Ok, well, um... This is a bit awkward." Bumblebee said scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." Prowl suggested, he was having conflicting feelings about this.

_'This could potentially screw Bee up, he's still a kid, I'm not sure he's ready for a relationship-... except this isn't a relationship, it's worse... I couldn't just tell him I wanted to be his mech friend because I was afraid, so I decided to be friends with benefits with him! What kind of idiot am I?! This is wrong! How could I want to put Bumblebee through something like this?! I interfaced with him! It's not like it was bad, it was actuallly really good...'_ Prowl shook off his thoughts. _'I can't think of this in a positive way, it's selfish to want to put Bumblebee through something like this just to make me happy.' _The cyberninja told himself.

"Are you sure?" Bumblebee asked shocking Prowl.

"You want to keep doing this?" Prowl asked in disbelief.

"Well, I don't know... I just..." Bumblebee sighed and looked over at the ninja bot, finally the two made optic contact.

"It's because I'm young... Isn't it?" The yellow mech asked, Prowl was a little confused by this. _'Why would he care if I think he's too young... Could he possibly want to be with-... No, that's impossible.'_

"Bee, I just don't know if it's a good idea for us to be doing this... I mean what if the team finds out? Optimus will be pissed! He told everyone before that there shouldn't to be anyone more than friends on this team." Prowl told Bee.

"But Sari and Bulkhead are together." The yellow mech stated.

"They're not adults though, they aren't going to interface! Are you seriously fighting this?" Prowl asked in disbelief. _'Could he possibly feel the same?' _Bumblebee sighed.

"No... You're right... This can only end badly." The yellow mech said as he got up from off the berth.

"Come on... We should leave before everyone else starts to get suspicious." Bumblebee said opening the door, waiting for Prowl to get up. The cyberninja walked out the door and turned to Bumblebee.

"I guess I'll talk to you later or something." Prowl told him before walking away. The cyberninja started to get the feeling that even though the two agreed that this 'thing' goin on was over, it was just beginning.


	4. The Continuation

Bumblebee woke up in Prowl's berth, he looked around to find that the ninja bot was no where to be found.

"Must have gone to meditate somewhere..." Bumblebee said with a sigh. This wasn't the first time he woke up in Prowl's room, even though the two agreed to not interface it ended up happening... A lot. It seemed every time the two were alone in a room they ended up kissing which led to making out and then to the two sleeping together. They just couldn't help it, it was too tempting.

Bumblebee didn't know how to feel about this, on one hand he at least got to interface with the bot he loved, but at the same time he felt almost like he was being used. The yellow mech knew he had feelings for Prowl, but didn't know if Prowl had feelings for him. This left him feeling unsure and a bit empty inside. Bumblebee couldn't lie, this was starting to upset him, and he wasn't sure how long it would be till it started to break him down. Still the yellow mech didn't want to stop what he was doing, he couldn't.

Bumblebee got up from Prowl's berth and stretched, he didn't want to keep thinking about this. The yellow mech slipped out of the room and walked towards the living room of the base, he didn't notice that Jazz, who had just left his own room, had been watching him.

When he entered the living room he sat down in one of the chairs across from Bulkhead and Sari who were cuddling up next to eachother. Bumblebee sighed again, the last thing he needed was to see another perfectly happy couple right in front of him while he has slag. That was another thing, the more the two interfaced, the more bitter Bumblebee got about the bots who were happy. Some could say it was just plain jealousy, but Bumblebee knew it was more. The want to cuddle into Prowl's chassis and know he would be there for him no matter what was starting to get unbearrible. Was affection from the older mech too much to ask? Bumblebee was snapped out of his thoughts when the two 'love birds' noticed he was there.

"Oh, hey Bee." Sari said to the yellow mech with a smile, to tell the truth, the two hadn't talked in a while.

"Hey Sari, Bulkhead." Bumblebee said, forcing a fake smile.

"We havn't talked in a while... What's been going on?" Bulkhead asked. Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief when Elita sat down with them, saving him the hassel of trying to come up with an answer.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Elita asked with a smile, she had just joined the team a little bit ago.

"Good!" Bulkhead and Sari said in unison, the two then giggled and shared a loving glance, Bumblebee just rolled his optics.

"The mech's here are just so hot, aren't they?" Elita asked as she gazed at Optimus who was talking to Prowl.

"Totally." Bumblebee said staring at Prowl, when he finally caught what he said out loud it was too late. Bulkhead and Sari stared at Bumblebee in shock, where as Elita giggled to herself.

"I-I mean... um... I-I'm gunna go outside... It's getting hot in here, don't ya think... Well, um, see you later!" Bumblebee said, his face red, as he quickly got up and ran out the main door and outside.

"Did I really just do that?" Bumblebee asked himself. It was concluded, Prowl was now the only thing on his mind. Bumblebee was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice when Elita came outside and sat on the stairs next to him.

"It's Prowl, isn't it?" She asked causing the yellow mech to jump.

"Huh?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"You're in love with Prowl, aren't you?" Elita asked, causing Bumblebee to blush.

"H-how did you-" He started but was cut off with her laughing.

"I saw you staring at him, and anyways, I always knew you liked mechs. You have way to many femme friends to be straight. It was just a matter of time before I found out what mech it was that you had your optic on." Elita said as she got up.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone though." She said as she patted Bee on the head and went back into the base. Bumblebee started to have a lingering feeling of anxiety.

"Is it that obvious?"


	5. Suspicion

Optimus looked over at Bumblebee and Prowl, the yellow mech had fallen asleep and his head now layed in Prowl's lap. The cyberninja didn't even seemed fazed, almost as if this was ok, the usual. Everyone had started to notice the two spending a lot of time together, and every once in a while they could get a little 'hint' that something else was going on, like now.

Optimus didn't like this at all, he didn't want any 'fooling around' on the team. Sure he may have fooled around with Elita a couple of times when they were dating but he didn't think Bumblebee and Prowl were even together.

He even sometimes over heard conversations between the two about how _'they had to keep this a secret' _and_ 'no one would understand why they were doing what they were doing' _when he walked by one of their rooms. Everyone had a good idea on what was going on, even Sari. Still no one wanted to bring it up to them, knowing Bumblebee it wouldn't go over well.

Optimus was so lost in thought he barely noticed Bumblebee wake up. Optimus looked over at the yellow mech who had gotten up and now was looking back at him, both embarrassed and surprised.

"Optimus?" He asked, but the leader of the team just left the room without saying a word, wanting to avoid an awkward confrontation. Bumblebee turned to Prowl, who was looking at him with confusion.

"That was Optimus... He was watching us..." Bumblebee said, he sat back down on the couch next to Prowl.

"I think he knows... I think they know, about us... about what we've been doing..." Bumblebee waid worryingly. Prowl got up off the couch and put his servo on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"I doubt that anyone has caught on yet, Bee." Prowl told Bumblebee, he then walked away. Bumblebee guessed he left to go meditate.

For once it was the cyberninja who wasn't worried, but that was most likely because his usual cautious behavior, so he thought no one would realize. Prowl, unlike Bumblebee, was good at hiding stuff and being secretive. But this time he underestimated the rest of the team, Bumblebee knew Prowl thought they, which really meant just him, hid it well, but the yellow mech knew otherwise. The team was smarter than they seemed, they could pick up on tension, awkwardness, and even feelings between bots easily, and the two didn't hide it that well. Prowl actually seemed to be a little more reckless with this _'relationship'_, but of course he didn't notice that. To be truthful Bumblebee would be surprised if the team didn't pick up on something.

Bumblebee was snapped out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. Without thinking he opened the door and was met by Sentinel Prime.

"Slag..." Bumblebee said to himself, it must've been another suprise 'inspecion'. With all the stuff going on with Prowl at the moment, the last thing Bumblebee needed was to have to deal with Sentinel.


	6. It's Out

Bumblebee crossed his arms as the rest of the team came out to see who was at the door, all of them filled with confusion when they saw Sentinel standing there.

"Ok, why is Sentinel here?!" Bumblebee asked Optimus and Prowl angrily, both the leader and the second in command had ceased to tell Bumblebee about this.

"Uh, we didn't know about this." Prowl told Bee, he actually sounded a bit surprised that Sentinel was here too.

"I came here for a surpise _visit_, to check on you and your team, Optimus." Sentinel said, completely ignoring Bumblebee as he stepped in the base.

"Why the hell are you checking up on us? We're perfectly find without _you_ here!" Bumblebee said angrily, he hated Sentinel.

"You can take it up with command if you have a problem." Sentinel said glaring at Bumblebee before he walked off. Bumblebee groaned to himself, now not only did he have to deal with the whole Prowl thing, he had to deal with Sentinel. The yellow mech was surprised when he felt Prowl's servo on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Bee... If you stay out of Sentinel's way he probably won't bother you." He told Bumblebee, the yellow mech looked up at him shocked that the ninjabot was trying to make him feel better. _'Does he really care about me?'_ Bumblebee asked himself, blushing a little, luckily Prowl didn't seem to notice, and if he did he didn't call Bee out on it.

"Hey, how about we go for a walk? You can cool off some steam and get out of the base for a little while so you don't have to deal with Sentinel." Prowl said to Bumblebee, at this point he didn't care if everyone else was watching, he just wanted to avoid a fight... And, well, he mainly wanted to cheer Bee up.

"Ok." Bee said a little suprised that Prowl was acting like this.

"Alright, I just need to go get something, I'll be right back." Prowl said as he left the room. When Prowl left, Elita walked up to Bumblebee, everyone else seemed to get back to what ever they were doing before.

"What does this mean?" Bumblebee asked Elita unsure of how to take what just happened.

"Well it could mean many different things... But all of it leads back to Prowl liking you!" Elita said, she started off calm but ended excitedly. Bumblebee started to blush even more with the thought of Prowl liking him back.

"Wait, you really think he likes me?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"Of course he does!" Elita told him.

**********************Meanwhile*********************************************************

Prowl left his room with what he had to get, he was about to go back to Bumblebee when he was stopped by someone.

"What are you doin?" Prowl turned around to be met by Jazz.

"I'm going for a walk." Prowl said to the other bot, unsure of what his problem was.

"With Bumblebee, you're going on a walk with Bumblebee." Jazz said angrily.

"So what?" Prowl asked, hoping that Jazz wasn't catching on and that Bee wasn't right about suspicion going around about the two.

"You've been hanging out with him a lot, you know." Jazz said, Prowl sighed knowing that the other mech was indeed suspicious.

"Just get on with it." Prowl said.

"I know there's something going on between you two, just the other morning I saw him leave your room, I'm guessing he slept in there, and you two have been really clingly and practically all over eachother lately. Prowl, are you in love with Bumblebee? Are you gay?" Jazz asked angrily, causing anger in the other mech.

"So what?! Let's say I do love Bee, and I have been 'sleeping' with Bee, what's it to you? Does it even change anything?" Prowl asked crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Yes it would change everything! That would mean you're gay!" Jazz said.

"Oh my- Out of all of this the only thing you're focusing on is the fact I'm gay?!" Prowl asked starting to loose his temper.

"So you do like Bumblebee, this is going on? Do you realize the huge age gap between you two?! If you guys were humans back on Earth he'd be like 13 and you'd be 19, that's a 6 year age difference! There's so many things wrong with this!" Jazz said angrily.

"This is none of your business Jazz, this is something going on with Bumblebee and I alone! I'm not talking with anyone other than Bee about this, especially not you." Prowl started walking off.

"What does that mean?" Jazz asked, stopping Prowl in his tracks.

"It means you're not the best with relationships." Prowl said and then walked away, not wanting to keep Bee waiting.

When he entered the main room he saw Elita starting to walk away from Bumblebee and eyeing the ninja bot. Prowl guessed she had just been talking to Bumblebee. When Prowl started to walk towards Bumblebee, the yellow mech smiled and waved.

"Hey sorry it took so long." Prowl said to Bumblebee, he didn't want to tell the yellow mech about what had just happened with Jazz, that was the last thing the younger mech needed.

"It's fine." Bee said sweetly, making the older mech smile.

"Ok, let's head out." Prowl said leading Bumblebee out of the house. The two had been walking for a while when Bumblebee spoke up.

"So, why are you doing this... Trying to make me feel better?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, I, uh... I didn't want a fight to break out between you and Sentinel." Prowl said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh..." Bumblebee mumbled to himself, Prowl quickly realized he upset the yellow mech, but he didn't want to let Bee know the truth in case he would figure out how Prowl feels for him from it. He didn't want the yellow mech not to think he cares though, so instead he decided to give Bumblebee the gift he got him earlier.

"Here, this is what I was getting from my room earlier." Prowl said handing Bumblebee a silver necklace with a lightning bolt on it.

"I saw it earlier at the store and I thought of you." Prowl said, he noticed the yellow mech blushing and smiled a bit to himself. The yellow mech instantly hugged Prowl.

"I love it." Bumblebee told Prowl. The cyberninja really wished he knew how Bumblebee felt about him, it would make things a lot easier with things like this.

Bumblebee and Prowl entered the house after the walk, Bumblebee felt a lot better now.

"I'm going to go meditate." Prowl said leaving the room, everyone in the room looked over at Bumblebee, realizing both him and Prowl came back. Bumblebee groaned when Sentinel walked in the room.

"Don't even start Bumble-whore." Sentinel told Bumblebee, catching everyone's attention.

"What did you just call me?" Bumblebee asked angrily.

"Oh come on, I know you and that ninja bot of yours have been interfacing." Sentinel said, everyone in the room gasped, including Bumblebee.

"H-How did you find that out?" Bumblebee asked shocked.

"Jazz told me, apparently Prowl told him about what was going on between you two." Sentinel said slyly.

"Prowl told Jazz?" Bumblebee asked shocked, Sentinel started laughing.

"You don't actually think he likes you, do you? He's just using you for interface! He won't ever care about you." Sentinel said, Bumblebee started to back away, tears forming in his eyes.

"T-That's not true." Bumblebee said quietly.

"Oh yeah, then has he asked you out, after all the times you interfaced, you're nothing more than friends with benefits. You're just his interface toy! He's never been there for you other then when you two interface, and he doesn't even wait till you wake up to leave! He doesn't love you, he'll never return the feelings you have for him." Sentinel yelled to Bumblebee, who looked around the room both embarrassed and surprised. Tears quickly formed in his eyes.

"What's all the yelling about?" Prowl asked as he started to come into the room. With that Bumblebee started to leave the room as fast as possible, not wanting Prowl to see him upset. He pushed his way past a confused Prowl and locked himself up in his room. With this Sentinel started laughing, while Prowl looked at the others for a hint to what was wrong with Bee.

"What just happened?" Prowl asked, hoping Bumblebee was feeling fine and Sentinel didn't get him upset/angry.


	7. Things Fall Apart

When no one answered Prowl he walked over to Sentinel knowing he had something to do with something that just happened.

"Did you say something that would upset him?" Prowl asked, a hint of anger in his tone. Though he didn't want to admit it Bumblebee looked upset, real upset, and Sentinel was probably the one who made him that way. Sentinel was about to speak but Optimus cut him off.

"Prowl, Sentinel didn't say anything to upset Bee." Sentinel looked over at Optimus shocked that the leader would lie to his own second in command.

"Then why was he so upset?" Prowl asked unsure.

"I don't know, ask him about it." Optimus told the cyberninja. Prowl thought to himself for a moment before turning around and leaving the room. Everyone stared at Optimus in shock.

"Listen, this thing going on... It's only between Bumblebee and Prowl. No one else interfere with it, it's not any of our business, and if Bumblebee wants to tell Prowl what's going on he will, but I don't think he'd want us to talk to Prowl about it. And as for you Sentinel," Optimus said turning to the academy bot.

"I want you to leave, you caused enough trouble here the past day." Optimus told Sentinel angrily. Though now the suspicion about Bumblebee and Prowl was confirmed, they had been fooling around together, but everything that happened caused more problems than it solved. Now it forced Bumblebee to make a choice he probably wasn't ready for, whether to tell Prowl his feelings or to stop everything he'd been doing with the cyberninja and forget about everything. Optimus felt bad for the yellow mech, this probably was going to be hard for him now, he just hoped that Bumblebee would make the mature choice.

Bumblebee heard the door to his room open slightly, he already had an idea to who it was, Prowl. Bumblebee quickly wiped away the tears on his face so that Prowl wouldn't realize he had been crying and sat up in his berth.

"Hey." Bumblebee said a little quietly. Prowl came over and sat next to him on his berth.

"Hey, Bee." Prowl said, Bumblebee flashed the cyberninja a smile, not wanting the ninja bot to know there was something wrong.

"Is there something wrong?" Prowl asked, Bumblebee pretended he didn't know what Prowl was talking about.

"No, I'm fine." Bumblebee lied. Prowl just nodded in responce. After a couple minutes of silence Prowl got up off the bed.

"Well, then... I'm just gunna go meditate in my room. If you need to talk I'll be there for you." Prowl said as he walked out of the room. Bumblebee sighed to himself, knowing he had just lied to the one he loved, he had just told him everything was fine when everything wasn't fine. Tears started to fall down the yellow mech's faceplate.

_'How could I lie to him like that and tell him I'm okay when I'm not. I... I just want to die right now, to go off somewhere no one could find me... Sentinel was right, he was right about everything. Prowl will never love me back... and it's terrible because even if he is using me, I'd still love him... Ugh! Why did I have to fall in love with him?! Of all people! There's so much wrong with the feelings I have for him yet, it still feels right... I don't know what to do... All I know is I can't tell Prowl what happened, if I did he'd know I like him... and I know he won't like me back... Ok, I just need to pretend that everything's ok when I'm around him, I can't let him know anythings wrong...'_ Bumblebee thought to himself, he then broke into a sob.

_ 'He's never going to know how I feel... I-I'm never going to be with him!' _Bumblebee shoved his head in his pillow, he had no idea what to do.

1 Week Later

Optimus looked over to the door to Bumblebee's room, the yellow mech rarely came out of his room the past week. He only left to eat and go to the bathroom. Everyone was starting to get real worried about him. It didn't help that Prowl had no clue what was going on, on the chance Bumblebee was out of the room he pretended he was perfectly fine around Prowl. He obviously didn't want Prowl to know what was bothering him. Optimus just wanted Bee to tell Prowl his feelings already and get this depressed 'stage' over with, worst thing that could happen is Prowl doesn't like Bumblebee back, which would probably be a lot better for the team. The leader didn't want to deal with a gay couple on the team, the last thing he needed was even more fighting between the two.

"Optimus." Sari said snapping the leader out of his thoughts.

"What, Sari?" Optimus asked, the techno organic looked upset.

"I think we should tell Prowl." Sari said, she had enough of just sitting around as Bumblebee's breaking apart.

"I told you already Sari, we can't get involved in this." Optimus told the girl. Sari crossed her arms.

"Can I at least go talk to Bumblebee?" She asked, she wanted this whole problem to be over with, Bee was her best friend and now he was hurting. Sari also felt like she was part of the reason he was upset, if she wasn't so cuddly and happy with Bulkhead, Bee probably wouldn't be as upset.

"Fine, just don't pressure him into doing anything he doesn't want to do." Optimus said, Sari just nodded in responce as she left the room and walked over to Bee's room. She knocked a couple of times and when she heard no answer she spoke up.

"Bumblebee?" She asked, she then opened the door to his room and found he was no where to be found. Before Sari could make any guesses to where he was she heard something in the bathroom nextdoor. She peered around the corner and saw Bumblebee staring at himself in the mirror with discust. Tears stained his face and he looked as if he hadn't had any sleep for a while.

"I am just his interface toy..." Bumblebee said queitly, but loud enough for Sari to hear. She had now decided, she didn't care what Optimus said, she was going to tell Prowl what was going on. He needed to know and get Bumblebee to cheer up. Sari knew that only Prowl could make Bee better, she didn't care if the two got together, they might even make a cute couple. She just hoped Prowl did like Bee the same way as Bee liked him.


	8. Realization

Elita walked into Optimus' office, she had to talk to him about something that she had been keeping from him for a long time now. When she entered the room Optimus was missing, so she sat on his desk waiting for the leader to show up. The door opened and Optimus walked in, he was surprised to see Elita in his office.

"What are you doing in here?" Optimus asked, it was a bit awkward to be alone with her since the two had their 'fling'.

"I need to talk to you about something." Elita said as she jumped off the desk. Optimus closed the door and looked at her confused, unsure if this was something serious or not. Elita sighed and looked over at the leader, knowing how hard it will be to break the news to him.

"I'm pregnant." Elita said, Optimus stared at her in shock.

"With who?" He asked shakily. The leader had no clue who Elita would have been sleeping with, a feeling of anger rose thinking about some one else with the femme.

"With you." Elita said. She didn't know her feelings about being pregnant, she just knew this, she wasn't going to keep the sparkling and she knew Optimus would agree. She had already talked to the adoption agency and may have even found a couple who would want the sparkling.

"That's impossible, we haven't interfaced in like 5 months!" Optimus blurted. Elita gave him a knowingly look that made him realize everything.

"You kept the fact you were pregnant from me for 5 months?!" Optimus asked shocked and a little upset.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do... I know I should've told you earlier, but I was trying to figure everything out." Elita said looking away from the leader. She wasn't too scared about this, but she knew she wasn't ready to be a mother, and she had no clue how Optimus would take it.

"Ok... We can't tell anyone about this yet... We should just pretend nothing is going on and keep this a secret till the others start to notice." Optimus said as he walked back to his desk.

"Ok..." Elita said with a sigh. She didn't really want to keep another secret but since it was what Optimus wanted she had no choice. She really wished the two could be together again, she missed the times they shared together, but Elita knew Optimus didn't want to go back to old times, he lives in the future and never seems to have any sense of nostalgia. Elita knew Optimus rarely ever did things twice.

Sari was tapping her foot outside Prowl's room, she was waiting for the cyberninja to come out of his room so she could talk to him about Bumblebee. The yellow mech had slipped right into depression after the confrontation with Sentinel, and even though Optimus said it wasn't her business to get involved, Sari was going to make sure Prowl knew what was going on. The door to Prowl's room opened and Sari jumped right into action.

"Hi Prowl." She said as she quickly greeted the cyberninja who just left his room. The cyberninja looked a little surprised that the techno organic was waiting for him.

"Uh, hi..." Prowl replied.

"Have you talked to Bumblebee lately?" Sari asked, wondering if he even had an inkling of what was going on.

"Actually, not really... I haven't seen him much lately, I just thought he was busy or something." Prowl told Sari, scratching the back of his head. Sari wasn't surprised that Prowl had no worries right now, Bumblebee never really was depressed, it would be more believable that he was busy.

"Prowl, that's the thing I needed to talk to you about... Bumblebee hasn't left his room for a week..." Sari told Prowl, instantly sparking worry in the older mech.

"What?! Why?!" Prowl asked, hoping the yellow mech was ok. Sari smiled to herself on the inside knowing that Prowl did like Bumblebee.

"Haven't you noticed he's been depressed for a while now? Sentinel found out about what you two have been doing, and he confronted Bee in front of everyone." Sari said, instantly setting more shock in Prowl.

"What did he say to Bee?" Prowl asked urging Sari to go on.

"He told Bee that you were using him... That you didn't care about him, and he was just your interface toy..." Sari said looking at the ground, she hated Sentinel for saying this to her best friend.

"Why would Bee listen to what Sentinel says?" Prowl asked, starting to get angry.

"Because Bumblebee really cares about you! And some part of him really believes that it is true, Sentinel didn't even have to say it because no matter what he'd be convinced that you didn't like him! The thing going on between you two, the whole 'friends with benefits' thing is breaking him apart because he really likes you Prowl... I think he even... Loves you." Sari told Prowl.

"Are you sure?" Prowl asked worringly, if this was true then this whole time the two liked eachother and just were too embarrassed to tell one another.

"I'm positive, he's been upset all week after what Sentinel said to him." Sari told him.

"Frag... I never should've done this to him..." Prowl said to himself knowing how upset he must've made Bumblebee. He was upset that the yellow mech kept this from him the whole time, and dissappointed in himself for not realizing before hand how Bumblebee felt about him.

"I'm gunna go talk to him." Prowl told Sari as he started to walk to Bumblebee's room. He couldn't believe he didn't notice Bee was upset, and now Prowl knew what he had to do to make this better. No matter how nervous he was, or how embarrassed he might get he had to tell Bumblebee. He had to tell Bumblebee how he really felt about him.

"I have to tell Bumblebee that I'm in love with him..." Prowl whispered to himself.


	9. I Love You

Prowl sat in his room trying, but failing, to meditate. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sari told him. He couldn't believe everyone knew about what he'd been doing with Bumblebee, and the yellow mech didn't tell the him about what happened with Sentinel, he didn't even tell the cyberninja he was upset. Everytime Prowl saw Bee before he seemed fine. Could it be he had faked being ok? Or was Sari mistaken? Prowl tried to talk to Bumblebee before when he was in his room but the yellow mech didn't respond. If Sari was correct then Bumblebee probably didn't want to talk to Prowl because he didn't want the 'secret' to be exposed.

Prowl let out a groan, he didn't want to confront Bee and make him more upset, but he didn't want Bee to be upset and get the wrong idea about his feelings for him.

_'If I see that bastard Sentinel again I'll-'_ Prowl cut off his own thought and sighed.

_'As much as I hate Sentinel right now I can't do anything... If I did I'd probably get into a lot of trouble... Not like I wasn't in trouble in the first place though, now everyone knows I've been sleeping with Bumblebee. Jazz was right, it is wrong to have feelings for Bee like this, to fool around with him, he's practically a child for Primus sake!'_ Prowl knew he needed to try and make these feelings for Bee go away.

_'I can't put Bee through this... I can't do this to him... I know this feeling is wrong but then why is it still here? Why do I still want to do this to him? Why do I want to be with him? I shouldn't keep doing this, he deserves better, to be with someone his age... who won't put him through all this... Just if that happened, if he was with some one his age, some one other than me... I don't know what __I'd__ do... I love him.' _Prowl stood up from where he was sitting.

_'If what Sari says is true, that Bumblebee has liked me this whole time, then that means that it wasn't the whole friends with benefits thing that made him like me... He actually fell in love with me for me... He chose to like me... Even if I stopped what was going on between us it wouldn't change anything, I would still love him and he would still love me.'_ Prowl now made his decision, even if it may be wrong he was going to be with Bee, he couldn't stand to be without him for one more day.

Prowl left his room looking for Bumblebee, no one else was at the base at the moment, they went into town earlier, so it probably would be easier to talk to Bumblebee alone about all this.

When Prowl entered the living room he saw someone on the couch crying, obviously upset. Prowl stopped in his tracks when he realized who it was. Bumblebee. The yellow mech was curled up on the couch covered with a blanket. Prowl was shooked he never saw Bumblebee cry before. There was a sharp pang of guilt in his spark, knowing he was the reason why Bumblebee was crying.

After a couple of minutes staring in shock Prowl walked over to the couch and sat next to Bumblebee. The yellow mech quickly realized someone was there and shot up from where he was sitting and looked over at Prowl.

"Prowl?" Bumblebee asked a little shakily as he wiped away his tears, not wanting Prowl to see him cry, but it was probably too late for that.

"Why didn't you tell me you're upset?" Prowl asked softly, he wasn't mad at Bee for not telling him, just a little dissappointed and sad that the yellow mech hadn't opened up to him.

"I... I don't want to talk about it Prowl..." Bumblebee said not looking at the older mech, trying to hold back tears.

"It's about what Sentinel said to you isn't it?" Prowl asked. Bumblebee stiffened a little and after a moment of silence he finally looked Prowl in the optics. The cyberninja hated Sentinel even more when he saw the yellow mech's oil stained optics.

"How did you find out about that?" Bumblebee asked surprised.

"Sari told me." Prowl told him. Bumblebee sighed.

"Of course..." He said looking away from Prowl again.

"Why did you let him get to that? Why... Why did you listen to him?" Prowl asked grabbing Bumblebee's servo. The yellow mech quickly yanked it away.

"I don't want to talk about it." He stated again, closing the older mech out.

"Why won't you talk about this?" Prowl asked Bee, starting to ge upset.

"Because what he said was true... And..." Bumblebee cut himself off and covered himself in the blanket again.

"Can't you just talk to me about it?" Prowl asked trying not to sound angry since at the moment he was pissed with Sentinel.

"I'm just your interface toy..." Bumblebee whispered. Prowl's spark sank when he heard this.

"You were right Prowl, okay, we shouldn't have done any of this, because now I'm in love with a bot I really shouldn't like, and he's never going to like me back! I-I'm breaking apart, Prowl, because... you don't love me back..." Bumblebee said sinking back into his blanket. Prowl put his arm around the yellow mech.

"Have you ever thought about talking to me before you assumed I didn't love you?" Prowl asked, the yellow mech turned to face the older mech.

"What?" Bumblebee asked as he searched Prowl's faceplate. The cyberninja grabbed Bumblebee's servo again, this time it wasn't yanked away.

"I think I said something about me loving you." Prowl said slyly, he laughed when the younger mech started to blush.

"Are you just messing with me?" Bumblebee asked, not wanting to let his gaurd down.

"No Bee, I love you... I really actually love you. And I..." Prowl started, Bumblebee leaned closer to him.

"Yes?" He asked the stuttering mech.

"I-I, uh, I was just wondering..." Prowl started scratching the back of his helm, he knew he had to get this over with, no matter how humiliating it may be it would pay off, he'd finally be able to know Bee was his.

"Will you be my mech friend?" Prowl blurted out, Bumblebee smiled.

"This is really happening, you're really asking me this?" Bumblebee asked Prowl just nodded in responce. The yellow mech then tackled the cyberninja in a hug.

"Yes!" Bumblebee said cheerfully. Prowl smiled and kissed the yellow mech, happy to finally be with the yellow mech. The cyberninja had a feeling things around the base would now be a lot more interesting, he doubted Optimus would be happy about this though. The leader didn't want things like this going on between two team members, he even objected to Sari and Bulkhead going out together at first. The two together may be unwelcomed to the leader, Prowl's second in command position may even end up at stake, but the cyberninja didn't care, as long as he had Bee he'd be happy.


	10. Fine Till

Bumblebee snuggled up to Prowl, the two were laying on the couch watching a movie with Sari, Bulkhead, and Elita, the three people on the team that were perfectly fine with the two together. Optimus and Ratchet didn't seem to like the idea of the two going out at all, especially since the two were interfacing together, Jazz on the other hand was totally uncomfortable with the two together. Bumblebee didn't blame him, it could be a lot to handle, finding out your best friend is gay and going out with another friend who's the youngest bot on the team. Prowl and him weren't talking though, Bumblebee guessed they got in a fight about something.

The yellow mech yawned, he was starting to get tired, which had been happening a lot lately for some reason, so he layed his head down on Prowl's lap. The cyberninja smiled at the yellow mech and put hes arm around him. The two noticed both Sari and Elita staring at them.

"You two are so cute together!" Elita exclaimed causing both mechs to blush. Bumblebee pouted and got off of Prowl, too embarrassed to snuggle up to the older bot in front of his friends. That was the other problem with everyone knowing the two were together, they either avoided the two like the plague or they wouldn't leave them alone.

"Oh come on Bee, we were just teasing." Sari told the yellow mech, but he still refused to cuddle up to the ninja bot again.

"Thanks a lot guys." Prowl said to the two femmes who just giggled in responce. The cyberninja pulled Bumblebee closer to him, he then put his arm around the younger mech.

"Don't let them bother you." Prowl whispered in Bumblebee's audio receptor.

"It's a little hard when practically every other second they're looking at us." Bumblebee whispered back. Prowl had to admit the yellow mech did have a point. The cyberninja got up from where he was sitting and held his servo to Bumblebee.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Prowl said, he knew that Bumblebee would rather time aone than be out here with the other three. Bumblebee grabbed the older mech's servo and walked away with him leaving the two giggling femmes and a confused Bulkhead behind as they entered Prowl's room.

"What?" Bulkhead asked, unsure what the two femmes were laughing about.

"It's just that we all know what those two left to do." Elita said referring to the two interfacing. It was a fact, no one really trusted the two, after all the times they fooled around together there wasn't much to tell the team otherwise. They were bound to end up interfacing again, once you do it once you can't really stop. Elita knew that for a fact.

"I could've gone my whole life without picturing that..." Bulkhead muttered, he was fine with Bumblebee and Prowl together as long as he didn't think about how far their relationship and intimacy extended.

"Well we don't know if they really will interface, I mean after everything that happened I doubt they'd want to anytime soon." Sari said, she knew her best friend was smarter than that. Everyone on the team knew about the two, so if Bumblebee or Prowl didn't want their heads chewed off by Optimus or Ratchet they wouldn't interface for a while.

Before anyone could say another word Optimus came in the room. He seemed a bit angry and in a rush as he looked around the room for something or someone. The leader of the team must not have found what he was looking for because he came to the group of three for help.

"Have you seen Bumblebee?" Optimus asked a little angry, and probably already knowing the answer to this question. Ever since Bumblebee and Prowl got together they have been spending practically every waking moment together.

"He's in Prowl's room." Elita told the leader.

"Is Prowl in there with him?" Optimus asked awkwardly, the three just nodded. The leader growled in responce obviously not likeing the fact of the two alone together.

"Do you know if their..." Optimus trailed off, not wanting to continue the question because it was too awkward. Elita shrugged her shoulders, none of them knew the answer to that question. Optimus let out a groan as he walked over to Prowl's room to knock on the door, he really hoped he wasn't going to be interrupting something between the two.

"Come in." Optimus heard Prowl say after a couple knocks on the door. Optimus entered the room to see Bumblebee asleep in Prowl's bed and the cyberninja at his desk doing some work.

"Is there something going on?" Prowl asked noticing the worry written on Optimus' faceplate.

"Yes there is and I think Bumblebee might want to hear about this." Optimus told Prowl.

"Ok, I'll wake up Bee and then meet you out in the main room." Prowl told Optimus as he stood up from where he was sitting at his desk. Optimus just nodded in responce and left the room. Prowl went over to Bumblebee and shook him a little.

"Wake up Bee, Optimus needs to talk to everyone." Bumblebee stirred a little before opening his optics.

"Are you serious, I just fell asleep." The yellow mech said groggily as he got out of bed.

"I'm sorry, but it sounded pretty important." Prowl told Bumblebee as the two walked out of the room to meet the rest of the team.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee asked a little grumpily as he still was waking up. Optimus shared a worried glance with the others, Bumblebee guessed Optimus already told them what was wrong.

"Well, one of the bots in the stockades escaped..." Optimus started, scratching the back of his head, he handed Prowl the folder that had all the information about this and when the cyberninja read it he too looked over at Bumblebee worried.

"It's not that big of a problem, all we need to do is get the bot and bring him back to the stockades." Bumblebee said, Prowl shook his head, telling the younger mech that it wasn't that simple.

"What? What's wrong? Who escaped?" Bumblebee asked starting to get worried by the way everyone was acting. At the same tiime everyone answered, an answer that made Bumblebee's spark drop.

"Wasp."


End file.
